A Fantasy that Becomes Reality
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: A NejiXTenten Story. Rated M for Graphic Lemon in the final Chapter. Tenten comes to gripes with the possibility of loosing her teammate. PreShippuuden Story. Can Tenten and Neji hope to come to grips with their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fantasy that Becomes Reality**

**By thenarutofanfreak22**

**A NejiXTenten Fanfiction**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey Guys, Welcome back to my Fourth Fanfiction that I've decided to write. This fanfiction is called A Fantasy That Becomes Reality, and is a story about the most awesome and my favorite Naruto Couple, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. :) YAY WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL THESE GUYS ARE AWESOME MAN! Ahem getting back to the point here. The story takes place in the Original Series of Naruto (Pre-Shippuuden) between the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and probably near the Raiga Arc. This won't be the only NejiXTenten dedicated Fanfiction I will be writing, nope siree. _

_The Ratings for this story, is M for a naughty lemon WHICH I PLAN ON doing seeing these two are so awesome hehehehe, violence and a bit of bad language in the mix up. I hope you enjoyed reading my other fanfictions, My Goddess and Angel (DeidaraXIno) Shadow Wind (Shika/Temari) and Phoenix and the Blossom (SasukeXSakura) because I know I enjoyed writing them up. Anyway so yeah this is a bit Tenten Centric story but as it progresses you will see a lot more of Neji in it, and his thoughts also on the blossoming of a more then 'Friends' relationship with the awesome weapons mistress. Get my drift guys ;) LOL. _

_Oh yeah I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this Fanfiction, they belong to the mighty and awesome Kishimoto Masashi-sama, who is a god by the way, so yeah I'm only borrowing them for the pure pleasure of writing this fanfiction and entertaining the muses of many people. _

**Warning:**_ Heavy Lemon in the final chapter of the story. (Yeah I know they are thirteen in the series, but apparently they should be 14 by the time the Sasuke Retrieval arc ends, seeing it's probably been a year since the Chuunin exams ended and all). Don't like it, don't read it, though you'll miss out the best part of this story if you do. For Mature Eyes Only!_

_SO yeah please review and read nicely, no fire bombs or rude messages, I'm doing my best here to entertain you guys. And please guys, be very patient with me when I make these chapters up okay? It takes time for someone to create a story; all writers do get writer's block you know :) And plus you guys want a good story right? So anyway, on with the Story :-)_

* * *

**Chapter One: Tenten's Tears and Hope:**

Tenten had never thought, that the day Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee had left, would she be so upset and sick with worry for her two teammates. Tenten had found out that Neji had been helping out Lee with his rehabilitation the day that Sasuke Uchiha, someone who she had thought was quite cute the first day she had met him during the Chuunin Exams, had been chosen to go on a Rescue Mission to get Sasuke back, who had left the village. Of course that didn't compare to her team mate, Neji Hyuuga, the Top rookiee from last year's Class at the Ninja Academy.

Now he was extremely cute, with his ivory pearl like eyes, which were his most impressive asset of course, his long gorgeous dark brown hair; and the fact he was a genius when it came to Taijutsu skills as well as other things related to the Arts of the shinobi. But anyway, back to the story here. **(A/N: Hehehehe I'm getting all fan girlish here just thinking about Neji…pardon me…)**

Tenten had decided she would go visit Rock Lee the day Neji had to leave to go help retrieve Sasuke, who apparently had taken off somewhere. She knew Neji would have been asked undoubtedly by Shikamaru Nara to join his team to go search, seeing Neji's Byakugan would be needed no doubt to find Sasuke. She had prayed to Kami that Neji would return safely back to Konohagakure.

After she had visited Lee that day, and helped him even cheer up poor Sakura who had slipped into a depression. Little did Tenten know, that Lee had made a foolish and yet stupid plan to go and help Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru out, even in his condition.

It had been the next morning, and Tenten had promised to go on a walk with Lee, so she had decided to get up early enough to go visit him at the hospital.

That was when all hell broke loose; apparently the entire Hospital was in an uproar, as well as her Sensei, Maito Gai. She had been just about to enter Rock Lee's hospital room that he was supposed to be in for his rehabilitation after his surgery, when she heard angry shouting from her Sensei, something about Lee taking off. Her idol, Tsunade was there talking to him for awhile. She broke down into tears when she heard Tsunade say that the team might be killed while chasing after Sasuke during this entire rescue.

First Neji…now Lee…two people that she believed to be her precious people. They were her best friends, at least that's what she consider Neji to be, even if he was cold all the time towards his team mates, and kept mostly to himself. But something had changed, something had definitely changed in Neji after his battle with Naruto in the final part of the Chuunin exams, especially when during his month of preparation, he had asked her to help him train with her. Which was kind of at first an odd request to her; but these types of things were probably extremely rare coming from the Hyuuga Prodigy.

She took it as a sign that he was starting to acknowledge her skill, even if she had utterly failed to defeat Temari in her preliminary match. She knew she would be fearing that woman for quite a few years to come. Hell he had been there for her, even if he didn't realize she knew he was there, when she had been unconscious in the hospital, thank goodness her back hadn't been broken at the time. She had made him think she was still unconscious, but it had warmed her slightly to know he cared even the tiniest bit about her.

Tenten sniffled as she swiped at her eyes, as she leaned against the wall, listening to the two of them argue, she heard during her reverie of the incident a year ago with Lee, when he had accidentally taken a sip of Gai-sensei's sake, mistaking it for water. That had totally been embarrassing if you asked her, that incident. It had taken both Neji and Gai to pin the drunken Lee after he had almost totally wiped out the entire pub with his crazy drunken fighting skills.

Suddenly she felt a shadow upon her, gazing down at her, she turned her dark brown haired head up to see her Sensei there, a look of what looked to be mixed of sadness and worry, and something else, that Tenten couldn't put her finger on in his dark eyes.

Tenten had been right then, on the verge of leaving the village also to go after Lee and Neji, to make sure they were alright. She hated being the only one left behind whenever there was something desperate going on, like this incident right now.

As if he could read her thoughts, Gai-sensei spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her,

"Tenten…do not waste your youthfulness on mere tears, both my youthful students should be alright, even if the path they have been sent on is an extremely dangerous one."

Tenten only nodded quietly as she wiped her eyes, showing her emotions in front of other shinobi was a violation of one of the shinobi rule #25. A shinobi was not allowed to show their emotions, it would only be a sign of weakness to those of her opponents. But she couldn't get this sickening feeling out of the pit of her stomach that something terrible had happened to Neji and Lee, or was about to happen to them.

Tenten then heard her idol speak, "Tenten, go home and rest, as soon as we hear anything, we will call you, do not worry about your team mates, I'm sure they are fine…"

Tenten gazed up at Tsunade and still slightly frowning, she then nodded once and started heading off towards the exit, feeling like she was useless. She had every damn right to go after her team mates, every god damn right, but she knew she should obey Tsunade-sama and Gai-sensei; it was bad enough they were worried for the entire Rescue team as well, they didn't need a depressed kunoichi getting in the way also.

Tenten only could hope that Naruto and the others would come home safely, and would be bringing Sasuke with them also, as well as Neji.

Tenten was dreaming that night, or rather fantasizing about a certain ivory eyed dark brown haired boy…

* * *

**Dream Begins:**

'_Neji…" she called out in her dream. _

_The boy turned towards her, a slight smirk on his pale lips, "What is it…Tenten?" _

_Tenten was blushing at the moment, "Um…I...wanted to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you…for awhile…well since the day of the final part of the Chunin Exams…I think…" _

_Neji then smiled, as he walked over to her, "You don't need to say another word…Tenten…I already know…" Ivory eyes met brown ones once he was close enough; he was practically within hugging distance of her now._

_Tenten raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, "How…you mean…you knew all this time…that I…?" She was silenced when he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, her first kiss and it was with the man she truly had wanted to be with, since she first met him in the Academy. _

**-Dream Ends-**

* * *

Tenten groaned in her sleep as she opened one of her chocolate brown eyes when she heard someone banging on her window to her apartment, she immediately sat up, realizing that she was totally throbbing in a certain area of hers, from that erotic dream. She then saw who it was banging on her window sill like that, it was morning.

Lucky for Tenten she had worn a pair of black shorts and an old pink tank top to bed, instead of her fancy nightgown. The person at the window, was none other then Sakura Haruno,

Tenten opened the window, and asked, "What's up Sakura??"

"They found them…they all came back…" said an overly excited Sakura. "I'm sure Naruto finally knocked some sense into Sasuke's head and all…"

Tenten saw the hope and sadness in Sakura's eyes, which meant they hadn't recovered Sasuke and Naruto yet, but Neji and the others of the Rescue team. Tenten then asked,

"Sakura…you mean they found Neji…is he…okay?" She was extremely worried.

"From what I could tell, he was in pretty bad shape, they don't know if he'll survive in the next hour or so…Tsunade-sama wanted me to come get you, Lee is okay, Choji is also in pretty bad shape, if it wasn't for the Sand Team coming to their rescue, they probably would have ended up dead, or even worse condition. Shikamaru's also okay, he just has a broken finger, Kiba's got some pretty bad injuries and Akamaru is unconscious."

Tenten nodded and said quickly as she ran to search for some clean clothing, "Alright...I'm going to come with you, can you give me 10 minutes to get ready, I just woke up…?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure…no problem…" Sakura then quickly got off the balcony and waited by Tenten's front door.

Tenten, dressed in her pink Chinese shirt and black baggy pants and zori sandals, her hair was up, freshly brushed in her usual style of hair, about 10 minutes later, walked out of her front door, and immediately rushed towards the hospital. Sakura was not far behind her. Tenten had no idea why she had been dreaming that erotic dream, she only consider Neji to be a friend, as it should be. For god sakes he was a Hyuuga, and they probably had some rule that didn't allow outsiders to date any of their Clan members let alone fall in love with one.

Tenten then remembered the aching feeling she felt when she had woken up out of that dream. Perhaps this could be her own little fantasy, just hers, seeing Neji probably wouldn't give her the time of day, seeing he only considered her his teammate and sparring partner. Especially seeing she felt so lonely these days, seeing both her parents were either dead or had taken off, and abandoned her.

Sakura was attempting to talk to her as they ran for the hospital, reaching it within another 10 minutes, at the speed Tenten was running at,

"Tenten, I hope Naruto…and Sasuke-Kun are okay…" said a slightly upset Sakura. Tenten looked towards Sakura and said, "I'm sure they are fine Sakura, just as much as I hope Lee and Neji will pull through with this…"

* * *

As soon as Tenten arrived, she immediately ran to the Nurse's station and asked where they were holding Neji, the nurse gave her the room, and Tenten immediately ran towards the wing of the hospital that they were holding Neji. She nearly collided with her other team mate, Rock Lee as he and Gai-sensei were heading for the exit. Lucky for Tenten she was good at avoiding things in her path, and quickly spinning on one toe, she moved to the side and around Rock Lee, who was shouting her name. Gai-sensei was also calling her name, confused slightly at why she was running in a hospital. She didn't have time to talk to them; she just wanted to see Neji, to see he was safe. She knew Lee looked alright; apparently he only suffered a few minor cuts in his ordeal with Kimimaro, one of the ones that had been helping with Sasuke leaving Konohagakure.

She would give Lee hell later for his stupidity, running off when he had just recovered from a life threatening surgery, Neji was more important at the moment. Tenten skidded to a halt when she reached the room for Neji, to see that Neji's Uncle, Lord Hyuuga Hiashi was standing there, with his arms crossed, his ivory eyes closed at the moment. As if he had been waiting there patiently to see his nephew.

Tenten then frowned, and decided to be quiet and wait patiently for the news, that Neji was going to pull through, whatever injuries he had sustained, to make him in this critical condition in the first place. Her idol came from another room next to Neji's hospital room. She listened without trying to be nosey, the quiet conversation with Hiashi that lasted a few minutes, before Tsunade turned to see Tenten there.

Tenten hoped to kami that, Hiashi wasn't going to attempt to send her away, Neji was someone she cared about too, and she cared about Neji a lot. Tsunade then walked over to speak to Tenten, when Shinzune, Tsunade's servant came running out shouting, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade turned towards Shizune, "Neji's out of danger so far, he managed to pull through…"

Said a delighted Shizune. Tenten wanted to sigh in relief and break out into tears just then. She peered over towards Hiashi and saw what looked to be him praying for a moment, before he went to ask if he would be able to see Neji now, even if he was asleep to confirm that his nephew indeed was alright.

Tsunade then said, "I think that shouldn't be a problem, though he won't be awake for a few days, his injuries that he had sustained through his battle, were very severe, he took an arrow by the looks of it to the stomach and shoulder, not to mention he used up all his chakra and has other deep wounds on his back, who ever he fought out there, had definitely wanted to turn Neji into a pin cushion…"

Tenten frowned, and spoke up finally, "I want to see…him also…I mean I am his teammate, please Lady Tsunade, I…" She was silenced by a comforting hand to her shoulder, it had been Tsunade, "You can see him first then Tenten but only for 5 minutes alright?" "He needs his rest; I have to go check on the other patients…"

Tenten nodded her head, and bowed to both her and Hiashi, she bowed to Hiashi just out of respect seeing he was the head of his clan after all. She was always doing her best to be polite even to those with high status. She then quietly walked in, and passed a few medic ninja who had finished their work and were now going out to do other things.

Tenten saw the glimpse of brown hair underneath a wad of bandages. Tenten at first was shocked at how badly he had been injured, but that didn't stop her from going to see her team mate, who was fast asleep and apparently wearing a breathing mask to aid him in breathing. Tenten bursted into tears again, she sobbed, "Neji…I'm…sorry…I wish…I could have went with you…to help you fight whoever did this to you…"

She wiped at her eyes with her palm. "I feel so useless to the team…I promise I won't screw up next time…nor will I let you guys leave me behind again." She said this softly and very determinedly. This would be her new hope; she would work hard to tell Neji how she felt about him as well as improve her skills. She looked around, and watched as the last nurse walked out of the room, to give her some privacy for her to talk to her sleeping comrade.

She then gently reached over to touch his bandaged hand, giving it the lightest of squeezes. She then bent down and whispered into his ear, "Neji…when you wake up…I want to confess to you…that I…I…love you…" She then kissed the only part that wasn't covered in bandages, his forehead. She then smiled sadly as she quietly removed her hand and slowly slipped out of his hospital room. She knew he probably couldn't hear her confess to him that she loved him, but she wanted to say those words, in hope that he could hear her, and this would help him pull through the small comatose state he had been placed under to heal himself.

Her confession would bring her a new hope, that one day, she would be able to tell him when he was awake that she loved him, she Tenten, the simple girl with no family, and only a Genin, loved the Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji Hyuuga. Yes, this would definitely give her a hope that he might even have the same feelings for her.

* * *

**Please Read and Review, thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Prodigy Awakens

**Chapter Two: The Prodigy Awakens  
**

Tenten had come everyday to stay beside Neji in his room, even when he was unconscious the whole time. She would only leave his side, either to go on a mission, to train with Lee and Gai-sensei or to go home and rest when the nurses had told her it was time to leave. Tenten had grown protective of the handsome Hyuuga boy over the last few days since he had been brought back barely living from his ordeal during the mission.

Naruto-Kun had failed to bring back Sasuke, someone Tenten had a slight crush on, the day she met him during the Chuunin Exams, but her crush for Neji had been far stronger then the tiny one she had on the Uchiha Avenger.

Tenten was reading a book, having not realized a certain someone had finally opened his eyes the whole time. The book was about astrology, one of Tenten's favorite subjects and hobbies she loved to read and do in her spare time, when she wasn't sharpening her weapon's arsenal. Tenten continued to read, while ivory eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before realizing they were not alone….

* * *

Neji, all he could remember was his battle with Kidomaru, had he won? He remembered his final attack upon the spider ninja, his conversation before he had blacked out.

_I'm alive aren't I? Why can't I move then, I feel frozen…I heard someone's voice confessing to me that they loved me…who could love someone like me though? _The Prodigy was thinking to himself. Right now he was in a dream world, and he was floating on his back by the looks of it. He wanted to know whose gentle voice had said those precious words to him, that word that he thought his destiny would never allow him to have.

_I remember also my words to Naruto…that Ninja I fought; he was a monster of some kind…certainly. He some how found out Byakugan's weakness…even though I already knew about it, when I did that training of my Kekkei Genkai…I should give him credit for that, not many can figure something like that out and so quickly. I've got to wake up, I want to find out who said those words…but why can't I wake up? _Thought Neji to himself once again.

Neji tried to force his eyes open, realizing he felt like his soul was floating free from his body for a few moments there, before finally he was able to get control of his body, and open his eyes, all he was able to see were inky shadows at first. He had felt freer though, after that battle with Kidomaru, he would no longer talk about destiny, because of the help of Naruto making him realize that Fate was something people could not determine on their own. That would be his new motto for now. Neji would start making his own destiny as his father had done before him. Where was he? His eyes could only see tiles up above him.

He felt around with his hands, wincing slightly, _Okay don't push yourself too hard Neji…that battle almost killed you after all. _Thought Neji. He was in the hospital, he then realized, so he had survived. That was a good thing. He didn't know if he could let down his teammates if the Genius had died in a foolish battle or in this case a hopeless mission. He would have to figure out if the mission had been a success; he would have to talk to Naruto once he was well and strong enough to. Another thing he remembered before passing out from blood loss and the severe pain that had taken over after his battle ended, was yelling at Kidomaru, and saying even if Sasuke had fallen into the darkness, Naruto would probably be able to bring him out of it, if they had failed indeed.

His eye sight cleared finally enough that he could see his hands as he managed to lift them to his gaze; he had a lot of bandages all over his arms. Suddenly he winced when he went to move his shoulder, which made him almost bite back a cry of pain. Suddenly he heard a voice, a female voice,

"Neji! You're awake finally! Thank kami!" Neji's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the voice, he wasn't sure if the voice was the same one that had confessed that they loved him or not. The voice right now was coming from his kunoichi team mate, Tenten. Slowly, painfully slow, he turned his head to see a smiling, yet tired looking Tenten, whose chocolate brown eyes were staring at him with concern.

"Ten…Ten…" He managed to get out, as the pain that had shot through his shoulder a moment ago ebbed to a dull ache. He wished he could muster up his usual cold gaze that he gave to his teammates everyday, but yet he couldn't at this moment. He had never allowed anyone to see him when he was weak like this. Had she been there all this time? By his side? He had remembered when she had ended up in the hospital, recovering from her injuries that Temari had inflicted onto her, he had stayed by her side, just to make Maito Gai happy for once, while Gai was off keeping an eye on Lee. It was only fair right? He had been there in her time of need, and now she was here being there for him in his time of need.

Tenten nodded her head as she watched him sinking into his own thoughts, now that he was awakened, "You scared the hell out of me…you know that Neji…Gai-sensei almost ripped all of his hair out of his head with worry for you and Lee both…" She began to giggle after this.

Neji mustered up a smirk when she had said this. He felt bad for making her worry about him, but the vivid image in his head of Gai ripping out his hair in utter frustration and worry was just too funny. Suddenly something glistening on Tenten's cheek caught his eye when he came out of his slight reverie, was she crying now? Why was she doing that? She was violating the Shinobi Code by doing this.

"Tenten…I'm fine…now…you don't need to worry…anymore…" He tried to say this with his pride intact. She had been worried too; she was putting up a pretty brave face in not revealing the fact that he had made her worry for him.

Tenten bit her lip slightly when she heard that coldness in his voice start to creep back out. Quickly she turned away, "Yeah…you're right…I shouldn't have to worry about you now, you pulled through right?" "At least we can go back to being a team again…now that the both of you are okay…" She sounded so bitter at that moment. For god sakes, she loved the man in front of her so damn badly; couldn't he at least show a bit of compassion for his teammate?

Neji had caught the slight bitterness in her tone and watched her eyes conflict with emotion for awhile, before he attempted to sit up a little bit on the bed, wincing as he did so. He sighed softly to himself, and then spoke, trying to not sound totally like an asshole,

"Tenten…thank you…for being here…and for your concern…I appreciate this greatly…" "You should go home and sleep, you look exhausted right now…I will be fine." He had indeed been grateful, the first person for some reason he had really wished to open his eyes to, was the kunoichi in front of him. One of these days he would have to open up to someone, perhaps it would be her, but for now he had to remain his cool collected self for the time being.

Tenten listened to his words, was he trying to be nice to her? She searched his eyes for a few minutes, to see what sort of emotions were there when he had said them. She saw the coldness there, yet slight warmth to them past the coldness. A slight yawn escaped her lips as his obvious conclusion of her being tired was confirmed.

"Alright, I'll come visit you again tomorrow okay Neji? You better get better…" She said teasingly and gave him a wink before getting to her feet, grabbing her book that she had brought with her and started walking towards the exit of his room. He heard a voice outside of his door, that of his Cousin, Hinata, probably having come to visit Kiba, her teammate no doubt.

Neji then rested his head against the pillows as he tried to think for awhile. Who could have possibly confess such words as 'I love you' to him? Why would they do that also? There were seldom few people that liked him, at least he thought so. Maybe the nurses could help him figure out who had been in his room at that time. This would probably help him confront the girl who had said it, and turn her down.

He wasn't interested in falling in love, right now he had to train harder, so that the fight he had just began recovering from, would never happen again. He would never let such a tiny weakness, like the blind spot of Byakugan get in the way again. _Love is for simple minded weak fools, I am not like that at all…_Thought Neji with a cold smirk on his lips.

But little did he know, that the person who had confessed this to him, was someone close to him already, who he worked with everyday.

* * *

Tenten was one happy person, now that Neji was awake and would make a speedy recovery no doubt. Tsunade had told her that within a few weeks, Neji would be back on duty on Team Might Gai. This only made Tenten extremely happy. Tenten was heading home from visiting Neji that day, when Hinata's voice spoke up behind her,

"Hi…Tenten-Chan…" Stuttered the bluenette haired kunoichi.

Tenten turned and smiled at seeing Neji's little cousin standing there, "Hey Hinata-Chan…what's up?"

Hinata began to blush a little and asked, "Um…is…Neji-nii…nii-san awake yet? I wanted...to… to report it to father…he's been kind of really…worried…"

Tenten nodded her head, "Yep…he's fully awake, I just spoke to him, I'm so glad he's managed to pull through his ordeal."

Hinata smiled at Tenten and nodded her head, "Hai…I am glad he also pulled through then…Kiba-Kun…too…I was really worried about the both of them…I hope Akamaru will be okay soon…he's still unconscious…"

Tenten nodded and wondered if Hinata had forgiven Neji for the things he had said and done to her during the Chuunin Preliminaries yet. The girl certainly sounded like she had. She also wondered if Neji had apologized to her yet. _We should see that soon enough, I guess…_Thought Tenten.

Hinata then began fidgeting with her fingers and as she attempted to speak, "I…um…I've…um been training really hard…since…the exams ended…Tenten-Chan…"

Tenten turned towards Hinata and smiled, "That's good, I guess seeing we both lost in the Preliminaries it's inspired the both of us to try to train harder...and get stronger."

Hinata nodded her head and began to blush as she stuttered, "Hai…Tenten-Chan…also…I've changed during that match with Neji-nii-san, for the better I think…"

Tenten nodded and the two girls spoke for a bit before departing to go to their respective places. Tenten sighed as her thoughts began to wander towards a handsome ivory eyed boy, which had continued to plague her dreams with erotic ones.

Last night's dream had been of Neji and her having very passionate sex in the middle of a forest, she had been pinned against a tree, her legs wrapped around Neji's waist, as he was giving it to her good.

Tenten groaned softly as she remembered how hot she had been this morning, so badly she had to masturbate, puberty had hit Tenten when she had been 10 years old, so it was only natural she would be feeling these urges. And it was also normal to be gaga over men too, she was a girl after all, it was perfectly normal. But mostly her nights for the past few nights, had been disturbed by dreams of being with Neji.

She had wanted everyday when she went to visit Neji, to run her hands through his beautiful long hair, to caress his face and tell him right in front of those gorgeous ivory eyes of his, that she loved him, and had loved him since their academy days. But how could she do this? He had always been so cold to her and to everyone else. Perhaps once he was walking around on his own legs, she would tell him.

'_Keep it together Tenten; you don't want him to get angry do you? Break it gently to him, that's the only way it will work. At least if you tell him now, and he rejects you, you won't have to hide your feelings for him.' _ She thought to herself.

Tenten had decided then and there, she would tell him as soon as the time came. And she would not take no for an answer from the Young Hyuuga prodigy. She would have him at any cost.

Tenten then started heading home, to begin her planning of how she would tell Neji that she loved him. Not knowing the Prodigy would sooner or later, find this out, and violently reject her, or would he?

* * *

Neji hated playing this waiting game, Tsunade had promised him he would be out of the hospital in a few weeks, and it had already been those few weeks, he wanted to get back on duty, to help protect the Village. 

He had also noticed Tenten had been acting slightly strange around him, ever since waking up. He wondered if she hadn't come down with something, or other. Tsunade had better get here soon to release him from the hospital. He was sitting in his usual day clothing, having just finished changing from the hospital gown he had been placed in.

Neji grunted as someone finally had decided to show up, the man spoke, "Lord Hokage has given her permission to release you from hospital, and orders you to take it easy for another week, meaning only light training and exercise, and you are not to lift anything heavy for another 3 weeks." "Other then these orders, you are free to leave…"

Neji bowed his head, "Hai…Arigatou." He said as he slowly got up. He would have to obey Tsunade of course; he had just recovered from two arrow wounds to his body, one of them to the shoulder and the other to his gut. He was lucky he was even able to stay alive this long, with such massive injures.

Neji wobbled slightly as he got to his feet finally, and began walking. He still would be feeling pain throughout his body for awhile, Neji had come to terms with this. He was about to fall over, before quickly grabbing onto something and settled for a moment before again started to try to walk out of the hospital room, that he had taken occupancy in for over a month. He had been glad Naruto had brought back Tsunade when he did, Lee would have never recovered, and if she hadn't been here, he would have possibly died when the medics tried to revive him.

He was indeed grateful for Tsunade bringing him back to life. His life had just begun to change for the better; Neji knew this deep in his darkened heart. Things had begun to smooth out for him; he could slowly begin to see his path of life, ahead of him. Neji would take his chance with fate, and see where it brought him, even If it meant he would die in battle, he much rather make his own path then already follow one that was predetermined by the Main Branch of his Clan.

Neji smiled a little at this, as he walked down the hallway quietly, lucky for him, the nurse had given him a bandage to hide his Clan Curse Seal Mark. This was something he had not wished anyone else to see, well not everyone, he had shown it to Naruto before during his final match in the exams, but that would be the only time he would ever show it to anyone else outside of his Clan.

Neji had managed to reach the nurse's station, and signed himself out, after another 10 minutes of walking down the hall. He then wobbled slightly out of the hospital and took in his first breath of fresh air in a long time, since being brought into the hospital over a month ago. Neji sighed a little to himself as he looked up at the sky and saw a few birds flying here and there.

Neji then continued on his way to the Hyuuga Compound, he had to obey the Hokage's orders for now, he would rest and regain his strength, and he was one for not disobeying orders at that.

* * *

20 minutes after attempting to avoid a long boring conversation with Team 10, who wanted to ask him something, and also to see how he was doing. Neji had plain and simply told them he was fine, and that he would be back to his shinobi duties soon as he recuperated enough; he had managed to reach his home at last.

A voice spoke loud enough for Neji to hear as he began removing his sandals, "Its good that you are back Nephew…and back to health as well…"

Neji's eyes widened a little bit as he turned to see his Uncle standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes closed for the moment, Neji quickly, bowed his head, as he spoke to his Uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga Clan,

"Hai Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama released me today, I have been given orders to rest though, even if my injuries are healed enough." "Is there something you wish to speak to me about Hiashi-sama?"

Neji held slightly more respect now for his Uncle, after his battle with Naruto, and Hiashi had come to apologize to him and all, for the deceitfulness that had happened. Neji waited for his Uncle to speak, which he did after 3 minutes of silence, and opening his white eyes as well,

"Yes…your training, from now on I will see to your training to protect Hinata, I have decided this, and not the Elders, from this day forward you have come under my care, as far as your training is concerned, do you understand Neji?" "Of course once you are strong enough to train more."

Neji was shocked at his Uncle's words for a moment or two; his eyes could be show this if one looked directly at him. Neji bowed his head and said, "Hai…I understand, Arigatou Hiashi-sama…" He then bowed his head once more to his Uncle. This was a great honor, that his uncle had decided to oversee his training, even if Neji was of the Branch House and not of the Main house, this was perhaps one step closer to no longer being a caged bird in a way.

Hiashi remained silent as he watched the emotions conflict in his Nephew's eyes for a moment before he spoke his agreement and all. Without another word he nodded and turned and walked back into the complex, leaving Neji to his thoughts.

Neji once Hiashi had left him alone, he immediately went directly to his bedroom, carrying his zori sandals in one of his hands. Once he was there, he shut the door behind him, stripped to just his shorts and laid in his bed, which was comfortable in a way. Neji sighed as he attempted to close his eyes and rest.

A small smile appeared on the usually stoic Hyuuga's lips, this was indeed the first step to becoming free. He knew this now. This would be his personal mission, to make a breach between the Main Branch and Side Branch; this was only but a mere step in his mission.


	3. Chapter 3: Love is for Sick Fools

**Chapter Three: Love is for Sick Fools**

Tenten had trained herself for the next few weeks alone, seeing she hadn't wanted to bother Neji, seeing he was now training more and more with his Uncle as of lately. Neji had told her and Lee this the day he was allowed to train with them after recuperating from his severe injuries.

He would spend some of the time though when not training with his Uncle, with her and Lee, but most of his time was spent there. This made her slightly upset, seeing she wanted to confess to him so badly right then and there her feelings, but there was never any time to do that, not when the Hyuuga Boy was always staying only for 2 hours, to train with the rest of his team before being summoned by his Uncle.

Tenten pulled out three kunai blades and flung them directly at her targets that she had painted on the tree, never once missing the bullseye. She had always been proud of her abilities to never miss a target when it came to throwing from shuriken to naginata at her targets.

Tenten began thinking to herself as she finished her practice, having been waiting for the rest of her team to show up, '_I wonder how Neji's doing, I miss him a lot, and he's certainly changed since that Rescue Mission._' Suddenly Tenten heard quiet footsteps approach and turned quickly to see Neji had appeared, early as he always was.

Tenten smiled, "Good morning Neji-Kun…" She said in her usual sing song like voice. The white eyed boy looked at her and replied with an 'Hn'. At least his attitude hadn't changed.

Tenten was glad for that.

Neji walked over to a tree and leaned against the tree as he then crossed his arms, and closed his eyes for a moment, before speaking at last to her,

"Tenten, seeing the others are not here at the moment, and I have some time on my hands, would you care to spar and help me with some of my training?"

Tenten was more then happier to help him; she had done this during the Chuunin exams. Tenten then spoke up, "Of course Neji-Kun…I'd be happy to help you." She attempted to give him a small smile. Neji though just smirked at her, she knew he wasn't good at showing his emotions, but she knew Neji was appreciating her acceptance.

Without even another pause, Tenten took off into the trees; Neji activated Byakugan with a fast handseal or two. Tenten grabbed her scroll and waited for the perfect moment to strike, she was in a very good hiding place, just slightly outside of his range of sight, but not out of range of her throwing.

Neji strolled into her line of view, and heard him speak out, "Come out and fight Tenten…" Suddenly a wave of kunai, shuriken and any other possible weapon you could think of was flung directly at him.

Neji's eyes widened and quickly he began spinning, releasing his chakra as he called out, "Hakkesho Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)" Tenten watched amazingly as her weapons were flung away from the barrier of swirling chakra, or laid around Neji in a halo.

This was one of her reasons she loved Neji, sometimes, he was a genius in every way possible perhaps.

Tenten then attempted to use her special jutsu on him; quickly she drew her special scrolls from out of her pouch, as a means to end the training session of course. Quickly placing the scrolls into position, each beside her, she made the handseals, and called out, "Soshoryu! (Rising Twin Dragons)"

This brought Neji to look in her direction, when he suddenly heard the poofing sound of smoke in a direction. Neji gasped a little and quickly, did another Hakkesho Kaiten as the waves of weapons came at him. As soon as Tenten was done, he quickly made his move.

As soon as she was crouched over, he quickly rushed up the tree, by bringing chakra to his feet, of course, and once he was up the tree enough, he then jumped up onto the branch that she was on and immediately attempted to attack her, with just normal taijutsu, knowing it would be over kill to use Jyuuken.

He was feeling better at least, thought a tired Tenten, suddenly she saw him in the corner of her eye and quickly got to her feet, and attempted to block some of his punches that came at her, managing to get hit in the cheek with one of them, but she blocked the others.

"You're getting better at this Tenten…" She heard him say, as he attempted to side sweep her to the tree branch. Tenten quickly dodged by flipping into the air and landing crouched, trying to trip him with her foot as she moved her head when she felt the lightest of touches from his palm.

Tenten was getting slightly thrilled at being so close to Neji for some reason, even if they were training at this moment, she then said, "I see your feeling better now Neji-Kun."

Neji nodded, he could sense a slight difference in Tenten for some reason, was she trying to impress him? He also noticed she was getting tired, he would have to end this quickly enough, so as not to over exhaust her, and himself as well. He was still not fully up to par. Neji decided to attempt to get behind her and grab her.

Tenten was indeed getting tired, and she could tell Neji was not up to his full strength; normally their practices lasted for at least an hour to two hours. Tenten attempted to dodge another Palm strike coming at her, and suddenly she realized he was behind her. She almost cried out as he grabbed her then shoved her against the tree trunk pretty damn hard.

Wincing she heard his voice against her ear; softly speak into it, "I won…again…Tenten." Tenten shivered slightly when she felt his breath so close to her. She began to blush slightly, but quickly hid her blush. She then grumbled,

"Hai Neji…you won this…time." She said softly.

Neji looked at her for a moment, why did her face suddenly go red when he was close to her like that? Neji let her go, and asked her,

"Tenten…are you feeling well? Your face was flushed for a moment there." He was just being slightly concerned for her; it wasn't like he cared much about her. (**A/N:** which we all know he will sooner or later –grins-)

Tenten blinked and said, "Yeah I'm okay Neji-Kun just tired that's all." She attempted to give him a smile to prove she was okay. Though at the moment, teenaged hormones were acting up in a certain Panda-Chan right now.

Neji nodded and crossed his arms as he leapt down from the tree branch and sat down and crossed his legs, attempting to what looked to be slipping into a meditative stance, but before he did this he said, "You can join me if you want Tenten."

Tenten was a little taken a back, no way was she going to refuse to meditate with her Childhood crush now. Tenten then quickly jumped down off the tree and landed in a crouch in front of him before settling to sit beside him. She always enjoyed these sorts of moments; at least Lee hadn't shown up yet to ruin their perfect moment.

Neji spoke to her as she closed her eyes to attempt to meditate beside him,

"You seemed slightly distracted during our spar today Tenten…" He left the rest for her to fill in.

"I apologize if I was Neji-Kun; there's been a lot on my mind as of late." Tenten tried to explain but suddenly felt his bandaged hand on her cheek as a pair of ivory eyes stared into her own chocolate brown ones.

"You should be more careful, you are lucky we weren't on a mission, even the slightest distraction can prove to be a fatal mistake in the end." Said Neji softly.

Tenten blinked when she saw something in his eyes, something warm almost, did he really care for her? She wanted to feel his caress on her face more often, this was indeed rare for him to be doing this to her no doubt. She then nodded and said as he moved his hand back to his lap,

"Hai Neji, I'll try harder next time to not be distracted."

* * *

Neji had no idea what he had just done, by touching her cheek like that. What was wrong with him? Was he starting to care more about his teammates? Especially Tenten? He couldn't allow that to happen, caring for Tenten would just distract him more, and could prove to be a weakness as well. _'Love is for Sick Fools'_ thought Neji to himself, '_I have no time for love, and I have to get as strong as possible before I can even think about something like that…' 'Although…'_ Neji quickly shook the thought out of his mind before he could finish the thought.

Neji had to keep up his cold exterior which was the way he had always been. He then turned to Tenten as he spoke, after thinking about things in his head, when suddenly he realized something as well, "Tenten…are you…the one that said those words to me while I was unconscious?" He had been attempting to find out for the past few weeks, who said them, he had drawn to the conclusion it must be his teammate.

Tenten was taken a back at his cold bluntness, how did he know? She frowned a little to herself before quickly looking away, "What do you mean Neji?" She was trying to hide the fact from him, that she did love him, she knew he would not return the feelings she felt, probably not now not ever.

"Do not look surprised Tenten, I've come to this conclusion that, the reason you have been acting so strange as of lately, is because it was you in my hospital room, who confessed those words to me, even though I was asleep yes, but I could still hear you." Neji said in a cold, deadly quiet voice. "And let me say this so that I am clear, I have no time for love, nor anything else. Love is for sick fools who have time to waste, I have no time at all in this path of life I have now chosen."

"It is a waste of time, time that could be spent more on training your Shinobi skills. So in other words, you are wasting your emotions and time on someone that can not possibly feel the same way back." Neji finished coldly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms against his chest. He then heard a gasping sob like sound coming from his partner beside him. He had no regrets in rejecting her; he didn't even realize nor did he care that he had caused her pain by his harsh words.

Tenten was now crying, indeed. He hadn't even given her a chance to speak, or argue. He sounded so cold to her. She attempted to hold back her sobs but it was so difficult to do so. She got up to her feet and yelled,

"You're the biggest fucking jerk in this whole entire world Neji! How can you say something like that!? Oh wait that's right you're the awesome great Hyuuga Neji, the untouchable one." She was angry that much could be said, she wanted to very well slap some sense into her teammate, "The biggest cold hearted bastard…where the hell do you get off telling a girl that has probably loved you for the longest time, saying words like that? Hmm? Oh again that's right you're the great Neji, your allowed to do anything you feel like, including hurting people's feelings…"

She didn't get to finish because she was then suddenly slammed into a tree, by a now seethingly angry Hyuuga boy, who was now staring daggers at her, his hands left painful bruises on her shoulders. Tenten let out an almost strangled cry of pain, as she heard him growl at her,

"I can say anything I feel like saying, Tenten, I couldn't care less if you did love me, your nothing to me, just a teammate, that is all, you're the biggest fool for even thinking I could love you, I don't care about anything other then my training." "Besides I don't like tomboyish girls anyway."

Tenten closed her eyes to hide the pain she was undoubtedly showing off in them, her heart was now ripping into tiny pieces at his cruel words, especially the last ones he said to her. She attempted to break free of his death like grip on her shoulders, which she knew she would be bruised for awhile, by slipping out from under him, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes, nor hearing the pain wracking words that spit out of his mouth at her.

She knew he was dead wrong about some of the things he was saying at her, this had been a lot worse then when he used to ramble on about destiny, and in escapable fate, love was an emotion that people needed to have, to be able to feel. Tenten had always been caring of Neji, but after today, she knew her efforts to make him see clearly that she loved him, were slowly becoming disastrous.

She heard him talking to her, again, his grip not loosening as he felt her struggle to get free, "I'm not through talking to you Tenten…" Suddenly he felt something come at him, and immediately took action, she had tried to slap him with a hand, which he grabbed and twisted it slightly, glaring at her, and he then released her. He then said as he walked a way, cruelly,

"Fine…" He didn't look back at her as he walked away, brushing past Rock Lee as he was coming to train with his team, having just returned from a small mission with Gai-sensei.

Lee spoke up, "Neji? What's going on?" He saw Tenten in tears; he hadn't seen the whole incident, a slight worried look on the boy though appeared as he waited for Neji's answer.

Neji then said, "Nothing is going on, that should concern you, I merely was talking to Tenten that is all." He then continued walking away from the two of them now, not saying another word.

* * *

Tenten watched Lee show up and then Neji disappearing. The tears continued to fall down her face, shaking her head she quickly got up and took off running, not even caring to pick up her weapons or anything. She just ran, she heard Lee's voice shouting to her, "TENTEN?!"

She ignored him, just kept running until she managed to get to her home, and quickly opening the door, slamming it shut, she then collapsed on her couch, sobs began to wrack her body as she allowed the pain to take her full force.

She had never seen Neji be so angry at her, just for loving him. Never, she knew he had always attempted to hold back whenever he and she were training. But that, that wasn't like him at all what she had seen. Such cold deadly anger in those white eyes of his.

Tenten heard the door being banged on, and someone yelling for her to open it, she called out, "LEE GO AWAY I DON'T WANT ANY COMPANY RIGHT NOW!!"

She then allowed herself to continue to sob in grief, Neji had been so cruel, so very, very cruel to her, all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him, wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone in the world. And he had out right rejected her so rudely and cruelly at that.

Tenten just felt like crawling into a hole and dying now, her spirit had been broken after this, she probably never would be the same cheery Tenten again, who knew right? She listened as she heard Lee's voice at her door; she had thought he had left her door by now, speaking,

"Tenten…you forgot your weapon scrolls so I brought them back…if Neji is to blame for Konoha's Youthful Blossom's tears, I will gladly kick his ass for you."

Tenten waited until she heard his sigh and then heard him mumbling that he would return when she was feeling a little better, then his footsteps as he left. Tenten choked back another sob that wanted to escape as she quietly got up and went to her door; opening it she saw Lee was gone now, she quickly grabbed her scrolls and placed them on a table inside of her apartment and locked her door again.

Her heart and chest was aching now, all she had left were her fantasies, of being with the man that had hurt her. This would only make things worse instead of better for her. Tenten quietly went to her bedroom and allowed herself to fall onto her bed and began anew with fresh tears falling down her face, until she basically cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review Nicely please Thanks   
**


	4. Chapter 4: Cruel Words, Broken Heart

**Chapter Four: Cruel Words, Broken Heart**

Neji muttered to himself as he continued walking back to the Hyuuga Mansion, he had only attempted to reject her to protect her, knowing it would be a foolish waste for her to end up getting killed, being a Shinobi had its dangers, and love was something he could not afford to give at this moment.

He didn't even know what the future held, either he could end up dead, or she could, on some mission or war that might break out. He couldn't bear to loose someone that he cared about. That was why he had to reject her now.

He suddenly felt an ache that began to form inside of his chest. Neji stopped and held his bandaged hand to his chest, why was he suddenly feeling this ache? Was this regret? He had pretty much hurt her, not just physically by bruising her shoulder and her wrist as well; he probably broke her spirit and hopes.

Neji hated having this regret feeling, it made him feel guilty. Suddenly he heard an angry shout; the voice was very familiar to him as he turned slightly to see who it was,

"Neji!" the voice was that of Rock Lee.

Neji sighed and said in his usual calm yet deadly voice, "What is it Lee…I don't have time right now to play games, I have a lot of things to do…"

"What did you do to our Blossom?! She refuses to come out of her apartment now, and she was seen crying when you left the training grounds." Lee looked pissed off at that moment; he had always cared about Tenten, almost brotherly like since probably their team had been formed.

"Nothing that should concern you Lee…she is the one that brought it onto herself." "I merely had to reject what she had asked of me." Lied Neji.

"And what was that? The fact she cares about you?! That she loved you…!" Shouted Rock Lee, "If you weren't my friend Neji I would knock you to your ass right now, you should go and apologize to her." "She loves you, or had loved you until whatever you said whatever it is that has broken her spirit now."

Neji glared at Lee as he listened to him and said angrily, "What would you know about what was going on?! All she is, is a teammate and nothing more to me, that is all, I care not for her nor any other girl, and I will not apologize for trying to help her, Lee so put this to rest now." "And as for her spirit, she'll heal; she will find someone else to focus her feelings on."

Rock Lee glared at Neji's back as he watched Neji start walking towards his home, his fists clenching tightly against his sides, "NEJI! You are the coldest, bastard I have ever met…Tenten deserves someone better then you, if you can't see the fact that she really cares about you." "And I know she loves you because she was always trying to be at your side, always tried to be nice and everything towards you…"

Neji wanted to turn around and punch Lee, but he just kept his calm and collectiveness and continued walking, not even saying anything else. Which made Lee even angrier, but the boy just turned and walked away, leaving Neji to his thoughts. Lee was probably just going to go vent his frustration out by training, like he always did.

Neji reached his home finally after 5 more minutes of walking and immediately walked past the two Hyuuga Guards that were there, removing his zori sandals he quietly slipped to his room. He was exhausted from the training and tongue lashing he had given not just to Tenten but to Rock Lee, perhaps this had set him back a little with Lee, seeing he had tried to be more of a friend to him before having to go retrieve Sasuke.

Lee always had stuck his nose in places where it didn't belong, this Neji knew to be apart of his personality, and in a way to show he was concerned for others when he did this. Neji had figured this part out. He was just being like a brother figure for Tenten seeing she had no family, at least judging from what rumors he had learned about of her.

Placing his sandals near the door to his room, he then slipped to his bed and removed his tan shirt and his headband, he then just laid on his bed for awhile, bare chested, frowning as he looked at the ceiling of his room.

Somehow hers and Lee's words affected him greatly, never had he known all this time Tenten had cared about him. She had hid it very well; even his Byakugan had not foreseen her hiding her feelings from him. She probably had every right to do so also, after the way he had pushed her away from him, not even stopping to think she cared so much about him.

A frown played on the Hyuuga Prodigy's lips as he closed his pale ivory-lavender eyes for a moment. He felt extremely guilty now. He would have to make his amends to Tenten; this would probably divide the team because of his stupid cold logic. He would have to come up with something soon, before it was too late. With this in his thoughts, Neji slipped off into a fitful sleep, wishing to take a nap for now.

* * *

Tenten refused to leave her apartment for a few days, all she did was stay in her bed, only going to eat and shower and change her clothing before she went back to her own bed. She refused because she couldn't face him. And she knew this was starting to worry her sensei and Lee undoubtedly.

She knew 'he' didn't care at all; he had made it simple and clear, that he didn't want her, nor did he love her. He was a genius in knowing that it had been her all this time, which had confessed to him that she loved him, always, had and always would. Until he broke her heart like that. Tenten shuddered, feeling suddenly cold inside and out. Tears began to dampen her face once again.

She had to be stronger then this, he was just a boy after all, so what, right? It was his loss not hers, even though she loved him a lot, there were probably other boys other then Neji Hyuuga that would want to go out with her. That would think even if she was a tomboy, that she was still cute at least.

This brought her to look at herself right then, she was starting to act more and more like Sakura Haruno, who was always vain when it came to her looks. Tenten hadn't cared much for her looks; she had always tried to worry about her ninja skills. Why should she allow one guy's opinion of her affect her like it had just recently?

Tenten might be heart broken, but she had a life to fulfill, and a dream also, to be the best female ninja ever, as great as her idol. Tsunade, who was now the 5th Hokage. This had brought back some of her spirit at least she hoped.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll be a new person, I vow this…" She said out loud to herself. "And I don't care what Neji or any other guy thinks of me."

Tenten nodded to herself and curled up in her bed, she didn't care about what he would say to her, worse came to worse, she would change cells if it came down to this. She knew her team would be fine without her; they didn't need someone like her around. She knew perhaps another team would be more appreciative of her talents, unlike Neji of course.

Sudden images in her mind began to pop into her head, and this just brought a fresh new set of tears to begin to fall down her cheeks once again. She would have to somehow just grin and bare it. This was the only thing left to do, but if it got worse, she would have to ask the Godaime to be switched to another team, or better yet, quit perhaps as a ninja.

Tenten got up and walked over to her window, and looked out of it, the sky was cloudy today, for some reason. Tenten sighed as she leaned against her window sill, and saw a few people walk by her house. She already missed him, the one who had hurt her so badly, and she knew she would never be able to get over this so quickly.

* * *

The next day, one would say was strenuous enough for the pair. Tenten had arrived late, which was rare for her, for training, wanting to avoid having to confront Neji Hyuuga so quickly. Tenten had bags under her eyes, having got no sleep because of nightmares that revealed painful things to her.

Though her showing finally, had comforted Gai and Lee's fears that Tenten had given up on their team. Tenten ignored the one who had caused her pain as much as possible, as she ran to the training grounds that she usually met with her team at.

"Gomen nasai, Gai-sensei, my alarm clock didn't go off on time, and I slept in." said a tired looking Tenten. She just had no energy to say much else, other then to head towards a bunch of trees and began pulling out a few kunai blades, and with that, began throwing them, even with her thoughts in a mess; she still managed to hit the tree dead center.

Gai spoke up as Tenten began her warm up, "It's good to have you back Tenten, do not worry about your lateness, it is very forgivable, right Lee?"

"Yosh Gai-sensei…" Perked up Lee all hyper like.

Tenten hid a small smile, as she tried to concentrate on her warm up, avoiding a pair of ivory eyes that were boring holes probably in the back of her head at this moment. She would not let him distract her at the moment. No way in hell would she allow him to say anything more hurtful to her.

She continued on throwing kunai blades awhile, until Gai told her to come gather near the group. Tenten grabbed her kunai blades and placed them away before joining the others. Neji was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed.

* * *

Neji had watched her since she arrived late to the training grounds, which wasn't very like her to do this. Then he had seen the bags under her eyes, he came to the conclusion she had not slept very well since the incident, if the tiredness in her eyes, and the difference in her chakra could be evident. He frowned, that pain in his chest returning to him again; he had caused her more pain then he really had realized. She was also avoiding his eyes, and him.

He had been planning how he could make it up to her, try to get her to forgive him; he had failed miserably to come up with a plan. And now this, he knew this would be harder now to get her forgiveness if she was ignoring him, probably trying to forget the words he had said to her. He sighed softly to himself, perhaps after this team gathering, he would attempt to talk to her.

He listened with very little interest of the upcoming mission that they had to go on, which would only take a day or so to complete, and other team practices that were coming up in the future.

_She must be in that much pain, how could I be so foolish, if only I had stopped and listened to her, instead of being so cold. How can I approach her, without being cold to her again? It seems my mouth likes to wander at times. _Thought Neji to himself as he waited for Gai to stop blabbering on about Youth or some other odd thing. He was glad she hadn't tried to kill herself; he heard women would try to commit suicide if they were in enough pain from being heart broken.

_So far so good, at least…she hasn't tried that._ Thought Neji again. _Why can't Gai shut the hell up already? _Neji was getting annoyed with his sensei at this moment, the things he was saying were unimportant now. Neji clenched his teeth as he spoke up,

"Sensei, instead of wasting time talking about useless things, perhaps we should get on with our training, especially seeing we leave for a mission tomorrow, and this training could prove vital for it."

He tried not to sound annoyed when he spoke, but calm and collective, as all those of his Clan were like. Gai waggled his finger at Neji as he spoke, which was really starting to get on his nerves,

"Ah, it seems our youthful Neji is impatient today to get on with the sparring match I had planned, perhaps his youthful words though are correct though, enough wasting our youth with such idle chatter, today's spar pairings will be as followed, Lee VS me, and Neji VS. Tenten."

Neji then heard Tenten speak up, her voice sounded so full of pain at this point, "Gai-sensei is it possible that today I could spar with Lee-Kun just today for a change?"

Neji blinked almost in shock, she was definitely in a lot of pain if she was openly trying not to be around him. He looked towards Gai for a moment, and saw the suspicious look on the huge eye browed man's face.

"Alrright, just this once today, Neji you'll be sparring with me, we have much to do, and little time to waste…"

Neji felt a stab to his heart for a moment, but he understood her reasoning, she hated him. It was perfectly normal for her to act like this; he had just ripped her heart into shreds a few days back after all. Neji sighed and said out loud,

"If that is the case, I would rather not participate then, I will simply meditate." He was not in the mood to train now. Neji began walking away from them and went to find a place among the trees, leaving Rock Lee shocked, as well as Gai and Tenten with an unemotional expression.

Once Neji felt that he was a lone, he sat down and crossed his legs and looked ready to cry just then. Even though he had never cried hardly in his whole entire life, except for when his father died, but that was because he had been untutored to control his emotions.

"I am an idiot, damn it all." He cursed to himself.

He looked up at the sky and watched a few birds flying about, trying to hold back his own pain and guilt. He had really screwed his friendship up with Tenten hadn't he? Now perhaps his team would definitely be divided.

He then realized something as he was mentally beating himself up for hurting the only person that cared probably about him, he…he was in love with her.

_This is the only solution to these chest pains, and this guilt, I am smitten with her. But yet it's probably too late to make my amends to her. She hates me and will no doubt reject me the same way I rejected her. It is fate's cruel way of punishing me for hurting those around me. _Thought Neji almost with remorse to himself.

He tried to calm down his raging sad emotions by attempting to slip into a meditative trance. Trying to cleanse his body of these feelings, knowing they would not do any good if he let them distract him, on the mission tomorrow. This would also distract him so much that he would make a fatal mistake too, if the mission Gai had said was dangerous enough.

Suddenly he heard Tenten's voice, "Neji? Gai-sensei wants us back, training is over for the day, and Lee ended up getting injured again, being foolish."

Neji just remained quiet for a bit, opening his ivory eyes as he looked down at the ground, "Thank you…Tenten…" He tried to say without sounding cold, though his voice was wracked with pain, that he had a hard time hiding from her.

He then listened as her footsteps began to get distant, she had left after his reply, not even saying another word to him, she really was mad at him after all. Slowly, with trembling legs, he got up and started walking back towards the team, tossing his long ponytail behind his back, to keep it out of his way.

He would have to make his move soon, or this guilt and pain would eat at him for perhaps the rest of his life.

* * *

Tenten had noticed something in Neji, as she walked back to gather her things after practice was over. Neji had not tried to talk to her; she had seen something in his white eyes also. Pain and sadness. He hadn't really hid it from her either.

_Serves him right, he deserves being in pain, after the way he treated me a few days ago. He wouldn't even care to let me explain myself that day. Shows that he's insensitive and a prick really. _Thought Tenten as she heard his footsteps, not even looking at him.

Lee had been so stupid during the practice fight; he had tried to use a risky move on her, even though he had been told to take it easy. He had mildly sprained his ankle, which she knew would be healed pretty fast by a medical ninja by tomorrow. Gai had taken Lee personally to the hospital, and had told Tenten to tell Neji that practice had been over.

Another thing she had noticed too about Neji, he usually always wanted to spar, and when she had asked Gai to have Lee train with her instead of Neji, Neji had refused to spar with Gai. Neji must have been sick or something, he never refused to spar usually with anyone. Not like she cared at this moment in time.

She then heard him speak in a not so normal, soft, voice to her, it almost sounded like a whisper, very unlike him at all, "Tenten…"

Tenten didn't look at him, as she managed to sling her backpack onto her back finally after doing some thinking. She then said coldly,

"What do you want Neji? I don't have time to be yelled at by you today, I've got some things to do before tomorrow's mission, and whatever you have to say I don't want to really hear it right now."

With that Tenten started walking away from him, just as he had done to her. Not even seeing the pained expression in his ivory eyes as she walked away. She would be as cold to him as she felt it necessary; she could probably do this for a long time as well.

She stopped just briefly as she heard him drag his feet away and headed in another direction, he looked so sad at this moment. Maybe she had gone too far, maybe he was trying to apologize to her and make amends, when he had spoke in that voice of his.

_I wouldn't save my breath; he probably would just start yelling at me again, right? The Great Hyuuga Prodigy never apologizes for anything. He doesn't care, and never will, as long as he's transfixed on exceeding the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. _ She thought cruelly to herself as she then continued walking back to her home.

She would need a few days to cool down, maybe then she would be willing to face him and actually have a conversation, but for now she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Besides, whatever was bothering him right now, he would get over it, and he would be back to his normal self again probably tomorrow during the mission.


	5. Chapter 5:Healing of Hearts and Wounds

**Chapter Five: Healing of Hearts and Wounds**

Well the mission had definitely gone okay, at least for Neji, though he looked completely exhausted even before the mission had started. He had tried not to let his guilt or any pain filled emotions distract him on the mission, which he and the others had to deal with.

It had been a simple C rank mission of capturing a rogue bandit that had been causing some problems along the roads heading towards some of the other Villages. Neji had performed pretty well for his first mission back on the job after recuperating from his severe injuries, taking out the bandit with his Eight Trigrams 64 palms, and without killing him in the process as well.

Though he was plagued with nightmares during his resting periods, at nighttime, this had brought him insomnia as it had Tenten. Not even meditation could help him with his conflicting guilt, which continued to eat at his soul and conscience.

_Damn it all, enough is enough, today I will make my amends, and she will listen to me, even if I have to force her to listen to me! _Thought an angered Neji as he got up from meditating during a practice, Gai had to leave on another mission, which left Team Might Gai to deal with small Genin Missions that require just themselves to be partnered with other Genin Cells.

Neji started walking towards where Tenten and Lee were in the process of practicing their weapon throwing skills, or at least Tenten was helping Lee with that. Neji was not going to take no for an answer, this guilt was too much of a nuisance for him.

Neji reached out with his tape wrapped hand and grabbed Tenten by the scruff of her shirt and began dragging her away, much to both astonished looks of Lee and Tenten. Never had Neji been so bold, at least not in public like this. Neji heard her protests as he dragged her to somewhere where he could talk to her in private.

"Neji what's gotten into you? Let go of me!" shouted Tenten.

"I'm not obliged to do that, until we've sat down and had a decent discussion of the past few days." Said Neji in his cold voice.

Tenten began kicking and punching at him, this just pissed Neji off more. He could hear Lee yelling to him to stop dragging Tenten, and even threatened to kick his ass. Neji knew Lee couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone him. This just brought a cold smirk to his face.

When he felt her punch him in the gut, which sent a jolt of pain up his entire body, Neji was livid, he then grabbed her and slammed her against the nearest tree he could find, non too gently too.

"Stop it Tenten, stop it right now…" said Neji with clenched teeth as he stared hard into eyes of the woman he figured out he was smitten with. "You're acting like a 2 year old child." Not to mention he was in slight pain from the blow to his stomach.

"Let go of me Neji, your scaring me…" whimpered Tenten. Fear was in her chocolate brown eyes as she looked at him, trying to plead with him to let her go.

"I'll let you go when I'm finished talking to you." Said Neji. He then closed his eyes and opened them as he took a cleansing breath and began to talk, "Now listen to me, and listen good, I was a fool to say those words to you a week ago, I am truly sorry for that, I was cruel, and had given you no chance to explain yourself nor talk. I was very foolish for doing that to you, I ruined our friendship."

Tenten's eyes widened, he was apologizing to her? Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan, the Genius, was actually apologizing to her, for being cruel. She thought this was a trick, she looked at him, and she almost melted at what she saw in those usually cold white eyes of his.

He was actually serious, his eyes held all the sincerity that he was uttering even right now, there was something else also, not just tiredness, something warmer. _He's not…no he couldn't, could he? _She thought to herself as she listened to him continue on,

"I know you might not forgive me, not after calling you names, and hurting you physically and emotionally. But please, Tenten….in the name of Kami, forgive me…" he finished it, and was now looking at the ground, knowing she would probably yell at him, his grip on her lessened as he waited in silence for her answer.

Neji waited quietly for her response, he had seen in her eyes, conflicting emotions, as he spoke those words to her. He waited for a few minutes, struggling to take a few breaths, the silence from her was probably his answer, she would definitely refuse to forgive him for his cruel words, he didn't have to wait long enough, he heard her speak to him,

"No Neji, I can't…I just…I'm sorry I can't forgive you for those words, what you said…"

Neji felt a heavy stabbing pain hit him in the chest, he knew it, she really hated him, he meekly whispered to her as he let go of her and began walking away, "I understand Tenten…I won't bother you anymore."

Tenten frowned, he hadn't let her finish, and she saw he was in pain once again. Damn it, how could she forgive him so quickly? Damn him and his beautiful eyes and face, she never liked seeing him in pain. Her heart ached at this moment. Tenten quickly reached out and grabbed him and pulled him towards her as she spoke, trying to get him to look at her, he looked about ready to cry, if Neji could cry at all,

"Neji…I wasn't finished talking, I can't forgive right away, was what I meant to say, it will take me time to warm back up to you, you were pretty much a cold hearted jerk to me."

She attempted to touch his cheek with her hand, trying to get him to look at her, seeing all this time he had his eyes closed or they were looking at her feet, she then was about to continue, when he said in that quiet voice of his again,

"I…I love you Tenten, I was an idiot, all this time, these feelings for you just finally came out, during the past few days we were apart…" "The reason I pushed you away, or tried to, was because I didn't want you to get hurt on some mission, and then I would have to grieve for you. I'm sorry…" Suddenly tears began to pour down his cheeks silently, as he turned away from her, not wanting to have her see him in his time of weakness, once again.

Tenten was dumbfounded at this point; he loved her just as she loved him? And now he was crying this was so very much unlike Neji, the Neji she knew anyway. What was this also about him protecting her? Tenten reached over to him and pulled him into a warm hug, trying to comfort him, she whispered to him soothingly, yet teasingly,

"Funny, I thought the Great Hyuuga Neji never cried, nor showed any sort of emotion for anyone. You are forgiven Neji…and I love you too, deeply and probably with my whole entire being." She then smiled at him when he looked up at her, after having his head use her shoulder as a means to cry upon, she felt him hug her back, and wrap his arms around her waist.

Neji felt so much relieved that he had gotten all this off his chest, he blushed a little when he heard her say she loved him back. This was so foreign to him, saying those three precious words that he had thought had been forbidden to be used when the Curse mark had been placed on his forehead. But he knew, if he took a path similar to his father had before him, and did something that he truly wanted to do, then that path was with this girl that he was hugging.

She felt so good in his arms, he thought idly as he continued hugging her. He moved his head to look at her and gave her a weak smile, a genuine smile at that. Tenten smiled back at him, as they hugged, suddenly Neji pushed himself closer, until their lips were almost touching, before he finally summoned the nerve to do it, he pressed his lips gently against hers, in a gentle kiss.

Tenten froze when he kissed her like that, but immediately she did the same to him in return, kissing him gently, while also closing her eyes as the kiss continued for a few minutes. He tasted so good, his lips, she mused to herself as they kissed on.

The need for air won out for the both of them, Neji being the one to pull back, but still held her in his arms, he stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes with his snowy white ones.

They did not say anything else for a brief few moments, before Neji kissed her again, this time with a little more passion, his lips crashed against hers fiercely, yet possessively as well. Tenten kissed him back, hungrily almost. If one could think about this, one would say that these two's hearts had begun to heal fully, of all wounds and calmed all their fears, with this kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee had become worried about Neji and Tenten after they had not returned, from wherever it was Neji had dragged her to. He decided he would go after them and kick Neji's butt for attempting to embarrass his best friend the way Lee undoubtedly knew he had done.

Lee quickly took off after having a mental debate in his mind, in the direction of where Neji had taken Tenten.

"Grrr…Neji will pay for making Tenten so upset…" Muttered Lee to himself. Fire could be seen burning in Lee's eyes as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Stopping for a moment when he thought he could hear yelling, and then quiet words been spoken up ahead.

"What is going on here…" he said to himself once again.

When he did finally see the scene in front of him, Lee was slightly taken a back, there was his teammates, making out with each other, such a beautiful scene in the eyes of Lee in a way.

_So all this time, it was nothing but a lover's quarrel, I should have known, both of them are in love with each other!! I should leave these youthful lovers to their own business, and congratulate them later. _Thought Lee with a big wide grin on his face, as he quickly allowed the two lovers to continue their passionate making out, he couldn't wait to tell Gai-sensei, why Tenten had been so angry at Neji for, whenever he got back of course.

Lee was happy that the two of them had made up; his team would have suffered if they hadn't. _You better treat Tenten-San properly Neji, or else…_

* * *

"Neji…did you hear something?" said Tenten as she pulled away from making out with Neji for a moment to look around.

Neji smirked and said, "It was Lee, probably come to check on us, undoubtedly." He then began trailing kisses down her neck gently; this of course, rewarded him with a soft moan escaping from Tenten's lips.

Tenten then said, in a lust filled voice, "Neji…we shouldn't do this out here, we can go…to my place…if you want and continue this…"

Neji shook his head as he rubbed a certain part of himself against her thigh, as he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it,

"I don't think I would be able to hold on that long…Tenten."

Tenten rolled her eyes at him teasingly and giggled, as she blushed when she realized how hard he was now, just from kissing her too! Tenten was debating whether she should give herself to Neji, they were still pretty young, but she loved him so much as well. This was continuing to plague her mind as Neji's kisses began trailing back down to her neck from her earlobe.

Neji could see she was conflicting with the idea to give herself to him; he was more then willing to give himself to her, if she chose it. He wanted to be with this girl for possibly the rest of his life, even if they were young, but young people did things sometimes, in situations like this.

He spoke gently as he looked into her eyes, "Tenten, I am more then willing to give myself to you if you are ready for this, if not; we do not have to do it, until you are ready, there is no pressure in this, we are after all still young, we have our entire life to do this sort of thing."

Tenten's heart was almost bursting at his words; he was being a gentleman, how sweet of him. Tenten kissed him on his nose and gazed into his eyes for a few minutes, before reaching out to run a hand through his long hair, it felt so silky in her hands, she could get used to being allowed to touch it.

Tenten then spoke, "Even if we do have a lifetime to do something like this, our line of work will shorten that lifetime, Neji, we should try to live in the here and now," she kissed his chin before claiming his lips with her own, she finished saying,

"I want you to be my first and only Neji…take me right now."

Neji was slightly taken a back at her words, but when she had asked him to take her, and also told him she wanted him to be her first, that was the only thing he needed to know before he was kissed by her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so this is another Double Header Posting, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year, I hope to see you again. Stay Tuned for the final part of A Fantasy Becomes a Reality, Coming to you guys on January 7th 2008. **

** Take Care all and until then, be safe.  
**


	6. The Fantasy that Becomes Reality

**Just to Warn you guys, this chapter is full of Lemony goodness so this ain't for little kids to be reading. Enjoy the Ending :) **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Fantasy that Becomes Reality**

She had dreamed of this day, she had dreamed of it since she began fantasizing about the beautiful boy in front of her, which was kissing her with passion and love in those kisses that left her lips swollen at the very moment.

_My fantasy is becoming a reality at last, Neji loves me, I love Neji, the world couldn't be happier now for me. Oh I hope he knows what he's doing, Oooh that feels so good what he's doing right now._ Thought a horny Tenten as she was kissed and touched by Neji.

He was being gentle with her, and taking his time with her, the man was extremely patient, Tenten knew this. Tenten moved her arms to touch his chest, and then the corner of his khaki colored shirt, that had a large collar, that he always wore. She looked at him, wanting to get permission to remove his shirt, he gave a slight nod, and slowly she began to remove his shirt, gasping at how well toned his chest was, for someone of his age, he had probably trained extremely well in the past year or so.

What took her a back was the nasty looking scar that ran along his stomach and the one on his shoulder; these were the remnants of his battle with Kidomaru. She was so happy that he had not died during that whole botched mission. She leaned over and kissed his shoulder very lightly, knowing probably it still hurt him.

She heard him hiss in slight pain but the hiss was turned into a soft moan, after she kissed it a little more. He watched her, then kiss his other shoulder and ran her hands down his sides, he bit back a moan when she touched the other scar on his stomach.

"Tenten…" He managed to say huskily into her ear, "Please…be gentle, they are not completely healed as of yet."

Tenten then said softly, "These wounds must have been so painful for you, Neji, whoever had done this to you, and I'm glad you put an end to him." She kissed the scar on his shoulder again before leaning down to kiss his toned chest gently.

Neji looked at her and said to her as he ran his taped hand through her hair, attempting to undo her buns as he did this,

"It was very painful, it showed me something also, that my Byakugan is not complete, it is slightly flawed as well…" "That I am not perfect…" He felt he could tell her this secret, seeing she would be his and his alone now. "But what's most important now, is that I'm standing here before you, Tenten."

Neji then looked at her as he toyed with one of the buttons of her pink Chinese shirt, wanting to remove it so he could have access to her chest. For someone of her age, she certainly was gifted with pretty big breasts in his opinion.

Tenten lifted her head as she had trailed kisses all over his stomach, her long hair now flowing down her back as she stood up and allowed him to remove her shirt carefully over her head, without even unbuttoning it.

Tenten felt a shiver as her breasts, which one could say were about either a B or C size, were exposed to the air, also a blush crept up onto her cheeks as she saw him staring at her chest for a moment or so, under those pale eyes, not one person could escape them, Tenten knew this, and it made her want to cover her breasts quickly with her hands.

Shyness had taken over her. She quickly placed her arms to cover her breasts, being quite shy indeed.

Neji saw her do this and quickly moved her hands away from her and whispered soothingly,  
"Tenten, do not be shy in front of me, there is no need of it." He then finished his sentence by cupping one of her breasts and began to gently place her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

Tenten blushed and then moaned when he began to suck on her breast, the way he was doing right now. "Ne…Neji…" she managed to say between gasps. This felt good, to have his warm soft mouth on her breasts. She reached to fiddle with his headband and hair throng that kept his hair in the style he had always kept it, since probably the day she met him.

Neji wanted to stop her from seeing the curse mark that had been branded on his forehead, but knew she could be trusted with this knowledge. He closed his eyes as he continued to pleasure her breasts, moving his head to the other one and began to lick and tease the other nipple just as its twin had been.

Tenten moaned as she managed to get his headband off, and push back the bandage, revealing the Hyuuga Curse Mark on his forehead, he hadn't been kidding at all. She didn't freeze nor did she look at it with disgust, she merely smiled at him as he continued to suckle on her breasts, and leaned up and kissed the mark on his forehead.

"Tenten…" He said as he felt her lips on his forehead, he managed to finally open his eyes, to look at her; he had been slightly ashamed that she had seen his mark. He carried quite a heavy burden with this thing after all.

Tenten touched his cheek and kissed it after to quiet him, and make him continue on with their love making.

Neji bit her breast gently, and then bent his head down to kiss her stomach until he reached the waist band of her black pants she always wore. Slowly he began to slide her pants down, along with her underwear, Tenten helping him by stepping out of the pants, once they were at her ankles. Neji stared at her nude body, and almost fainted or had a nosebleed.

Her body was very curvy, and thin, but muscled; her legs were pretty much muscled as well. Neji kissed her thighs and gently massaged them, before grabbing her and carefully laid her on the ground, lifting her legs so that they were bent at the knees, he then leaned his head down and shyly he flicked his tongue against her womanhood. He probed it with his tongue for a moment; she tasted for some reason, good down here.

And also judging from Tenten's loud moan, she enjoyed his tongue being there as well. Neji continued to lick her for a few minutes more. He felt her hands dig into his hair, as he increased the pleasure by slipping his finger inside of her tight wetness.

Tenten was on cloud nine, Neji was making sure of this, as he pleasured her with his tongue, for someone who was supposed to be a virgin, and she could guess that he was doing his best to please her. Tenten moaned Neji's name again, "Neji…that feels so good…"

She whimpered as he began to use his fingers to thrust inside of her, not letting up though with his tongue as he did this, Tenten moaned and tossed her head back as she felt this tightness that curled and uncurled inside of her belly, she felt like her lower half of her body was on fire. She had no idea what this feeling was.

Suddenly she felt this immense pleasure wave wash over her body, as she finally had her first orgasm; Tenten cried out as she arched her back and called his name out. She felt Neji stop when her love juices began to flow out of her body, he looked at her briefly before lapping up every last drop of her orgasm.

Tenten panted and looked at her beloved with half lust filled eyes; a small weak smile crept onto her lips as he finished up with her. She grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her, to kiss him again on the mouth.

She could taste herself on his lips, she tasted funny, but she guessed Neji liked the taste, or he wouldn't have done what he had done. She came so fast, because after all the two of them were still young and naïve.

Tenten held him in her arms as he kissed her back passionately, he had quite enjoyed giving his new found lover, what she wanted, he would make a mental note in the future whenever they had times like these, to do this for her, if she wanted him to do this.

Neji pulled away from the kiss, as he felt her hands wander down to his shorts, letting a small groan when he felt her hands go to where his member was undoubtedly painfully erect at this point and making a tent in his shorts.

"Tenten…it's not nice to tease me…" He hissed softly as she began rubbing him there. He felt he was going to explode pretty soon, if she didn't help him remove these shorts and his gray boxers underneath pretty much soon. He would make her pay later for this.

Tenten giggled and then began trailing light kisses all over his bare chest and stomach, careful not to harm the areas that were still healing. She then looked into his white eyes, asking permission to remove his clothing, and got that look that said for her to go ahead without even having to say a word or anything.

Tenten then with Neji's help, managed to remove Neji's shorts carefully, Tenten was a amazed at how big Neji sort of was, he looked to be about what, 5 to 6 inches, big enough at least to give her pleasure that was for sure.

"Um…Neji…you're supposed to put that in me right? How will it fit?" She was curious and knew this was going to embarrass him, but what could a virgin do right? She saw his face was totally pink now with embarrassment, she heard him growl playfully,

"Tenten…trust me, alright, it will fit, somehow…now get on with what you were going to do, before I pin you to the ground here and have to finish this quickly, instead of taking my time with you."

Tenten blushed and nodded and trying her best to mimic what he had done to her down in her most private of places, she kissed the tip of him softly, which made him gasp. She then began rubbing a few fingertips a long his shaft and watched him writhe underneath her cool touch.

"Ten…" He managed to say between groans as he suddenly felt her take him into her mouth, carefully he guided her, by placing his hands through her hair, grabbing her head with both his hands, he felt her begin to bob her head up and down on his shaft, feeling the velvet smoothness of her deep cavern wrap around him.

Neji attempted to hold back his moans, but what Tenten was doing was way too much for him, he let out a groan or two as she continued to give him the same treatment as he had given to her.

He wanted to make her stop so he could continue this on another level, but he didn't have the courage to stop her, she was having way too much fun. He gasped out as he felt himself about ready to release, "Tenten…I'm about to…" he managed to say between clenched teeth.

Tenten looked at him when he said that, and suddenly, pulled him out of her mouth before continuing, "Its fine Neji…just do it if you have to…" She was curious; he tasted so good in her mouth, she could really get used to this giving him head and all. Quickly she pulled him back into her mouth and began rubbing his shaft fast but yet gently as she licked the tip of him with her tongue, continuing to pleasure her lover.

She heard him call her name and felt a sticky warm fluid go into her mouth, it tasted very good, and quickly she greedily swallowed the fluid, there wasn't much of it, but enough though, to give her an idea.

Tenten continued to pleasure him, even after he came, she wanted to make sure he was still hard, and as soon as he was, she removed him from her mouth gently. She looked at him, seeing his eyes closed; he must have enjoyed it like she had when he was pleasuring her. She sat back and waited for him to speak, tell her it had been good, what she had done. Anything at all.

Neji opened his eyes after she had finished with him, and stared at her with lust in those eyes of his. He smirked and suddenly he pounced on her, now that she had her fun, it was his turn to have more fun with her. He spoke huskily against her ear,

"You are mine, do you hear me? Mine to love, and no one else's…do you understand that Tenten?" He heard her eek and then nodded her head; he was so possessive of her but that was because he loved this woman so much. After watching her nod and knowing this was all he wanted to see, he picked her up and gently pushed her against a tree, making sure nothing was in their way that he could trip on.

"Good…this will hurt a little, just bare with this pain…" He whispered, knowing this next part would indeed hurt her, and he hated having to hurt his beloved Heavenly one.

Tenten wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist and gave him a kiss along his jaw, telling him she was ready for his next move.

Neji felt her kiss his jaw and carefully, placing her so that their hips were almost touching, he carefully slipped into her, gasping a little at how tight and warm she was. He watched her face, and he could see she was in pain at the moment. He would have to make it quick, breaking through her barrier that he could feel himself pushing against at this very moment.

Neji slowly pushed into her, as he watched her wince every so often. Neji pulled her as close as he could to him and whispered into her ear,

"Tenten, I know this is going to hurt you a lot, but I promise you this will feel a lot more better, I hope…" he wasn't too sure about the whole thing himself, but he tried his best to comfort his beloved one. He stilled himself and began nibbling on her chin as he knew this next thrust would indeed be very painful for her. "Tenten…"

He said softly into her ear, making sure she was ready for this thrust. Knowing her virgin walls would not be broken without having to be rough with her.

Tenten heard him talking to her, and winced as he pushed into her a few more times before stilling himself just outside of her, she opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked into his snowy white ones for a few moments, all she had to know by looking into his eyes, was that he loved her, and that was all she needed to know. She kissed the side of his face and said into his ear, "I'm ready for it Neji…please…." She gasped in pain and pleasure a little bit, readying herself for the pain that would undoubtedly come next.

Neji needed no more encouragement; he waited barely a moment more, before long, he thrusted hard into her, finally managing to break through her walls. Immediately he stilled as he heard her cry out in pain and practically drew blood when she dug her nails into his shoulders. He gasped slightly in pain, immediately he began to kiss at her tears that he saw her shed, attempting to comfort her and draw her attention to him and not the pain. The pain in his shoulders ebbed to just a dull ache.

Tenten whimpered softly in pain, as she had her barrier just broken through by Neji, but she knew it had to be done, right? She whispered to him, when she heard him gasp in pain, "Sorry Neji..." She kissed him back as he attempted to soothe her with his soft kisses. The pain in her lower half was becoming less and less as the moments passed. "Neji…I'm ready now…I think the pain is going away…"

Neji looked at her as she said this, and kissed her on the mouth passionately as he began to thrust into her again, slowly at first, making sure she got used to him invading her down there.

Tenten moaned loudly, and was growing impatient with the pace he was going at, and immediately thrusted her hips against him, to show that he could go faster, it was endearing that he was treating her like some delicate flower, but Tenten wanted to feel her release soon, and he was teasing her, she knew this. "Faster!" She gasped out as he continued to thrust into her.

This felt totally like she was in heaven right now, being so intimately connected to the one she truly cared about. And she was sure Neji was feeling this as well, she moaned louder as he obeyed her command to go faster. The coiling feeling inside of her stomach, that pleasurable pain was beginning to build up again, she had felt this feeling before, when Neji was using his mouth and hands.

"Oh kami, harder Ne…ji!" She gasped out loud, between ragged breaths, holding him closer to her as best as she could, running her hands through his hair, trying to get him as close to her body as she could.

Neji smirked as he buried his head into the crook of her neck and continued to pound into her as best as he could, without pretty much slamming her into the tree and hurting her. She certainly was enjoying this; he was having a hard time controlling the urge to be really rough with her. He moaned against her neck as he went faster and harder into her.

"Tenten…you…this feels so much like heaven right now…" He said into her ear as best as he could as his own breathing came in ragged breaths as well. He grabbed her hips with both his hands and pounded into her more for a few minutes, having not changed positions since starting this. He felt himself on the verge of his climax, but he had to wait, he wanted to give his beloved one her own release before he would give in to his.

He kissed her neck as he continued until, 4 minutes later, he felt her insides tighten around his hardened length, this was what he was looking for, and he quickly went faster, hearing her cry out his name during her release,

"Oh god, Neji!'"

Neji nodded and kissed her on the mouth to quiet her, seeing the entire village probably could hear them, as they made love to each other. His body trembled and then finally he called her own name, as his own sweet release came and washed over him as if he had been struck with a powerful blow.

"Tenten!" He called out softly, and after he was spent, leaned against her as he rested his head on her shoulder, his snowy white eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath. He felt her hands in his hair, and didn't want to move right then.

Tenten attempted to get her breathing back and there was silence, only broken with their panting and the cries of birds. She had her eyes closed for a moment before opening them to look up at the sky, it had already become pretty late, and the sun was setting. Had they been making love for that long? Who knew anyway, she didn't care, she was in the arms of her beloved Neji and there was no way in hell anything outside of their little world could break this happy moment between them.

Tenten whispered, "I love you…Neji…" She heard him grunt and open his eyes to stare at her for a few moments; the look in his eye said everything he possibly needed to tell her, that he loved her back. Words were something that was not necessary when it came to Neji; no actions were just as good as words.

She felt his lips press against hers gently in a soft yet warm kiss; she returned the favor and hugged him tightly to her. Neji slowly and gently, pulled himself out of her, and then carefully lowered her to the ground and laying the two of them down, pulled her close against his sweat drenched body, keeping her warm for the moment.

"Tenten…" said Neji, in that soft voice of his, waiting for her to respond. He didn't have to wait long, he could feel her snuggle closer to him and immediately grab his bandaged hand, and squeezed it.

"Yes what is it Neji?" She said quietly.

"I want you to know something, now that you are mine, and only mine, I want you to know, that you are the key that can possibly unlock my cage one day." "When that day comes, I hope that I can proudly be a Hyuuga and not have to carry the name Hyuuga like a burden, I believe that destiny, has brought me to the person that truly could help me unlock this cage…" "I think truly also, I understand what my father meant…"

Tenten was shocked at his words at first, and then she felt like smacking him upside the head for spouting out about Destiny again, but in her heart, she understood what he was trying to say, that he wanted to be with her, make his own path, his own destiny, and that path would involve her.

Tenten pressed her mouth against his cheek and kissed him there for a moment before responding,

"I understand Neji, I'll always be at your side, and I'll always have your back whenever there's a battle, you know something Neji…"

"What's that Tenten?" asked Neji curiously.

"You've made a fantasy of mine a true reality, and I'm very grateful for that." Said Tenten, as she began giggling at him. Seeing the look on his face when she mentioned she had been always fantasizing about him for the past while.

"Hn…interesting, all this time you had feelings for me, perhaps you would one day enlighten me how long this crush of yours has been going on." Said Neji, as he kissed her on the lips passionately.

Tenten made a small gasp as he kissed her passionately, and returned the kiss just as passionately as he was. Deep inside of her heart, she was not only glad, but whatever wounds there were on there, were totally washed away by Neji's love for her. She had won in the end and she would always cherish these days possibly until the day she died, either in combat or of old age, or even until the end of time.

The future was looking perfectly clearer and clearer now….and that future was with the great Hyuuga Prodigy, Neji, and she couldn't be happier then she had been a day or a year ago, and Neji felt probably the same way at this very moment.

**The End **

* * *

**Well How was that? I hope it was to your guys expections. Hehehehe I warned you this was supposed to be my first NejiXTenten attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I have other fanfictions to come in the near future, so stay tuned, I have another NejiXTenten one coming up also that's the start of my new Dark Oracle Chronicles thingy I will be doing, so if you liked this Story, you'll love my new one. **

**Anyway thats it for now, thank you for your fan worship, take care everyone, and thanks again for all the reviews. **


End file.
